Snake, Wolf, Wind
by Ai-san
Summary: Une famille de noble proche de Konoha est victime d'assassins mystérieux et discrets. Anko, Kakashi et Asuma sont envoyés afin d'enquêter sur cette affaire.


_Pas de chance, Asuma !_

Disclamer: Aucun des personnages de Naruto m'appartient

Premier chapitre de _Snake, wolf, wind_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le trio marchait depuis environs quatre heures et demi. Quatre heures et demi de silence pour Kakashi, quatre heures et demi de grognements pour Anko.

Quatre heures et demi de souffrances pour Asuma.

C'est lui qui menait le petit groupe vers… Vers quoi au juste ? Vers la forêt. Des arbres et des buissons à pertes de vue s'étendaient devant eux. Asuma se retourna. Derrière eux aussi.

Le ninja se passa la main sur le visage en retournant une fois de plus la carte.

-Bon les gars, je crois qu'on est paumé… Ca fait deux heures qu'on aurait dû traverser une rivière et nous…

Il soupira. Comme d'habitude, il parlait dans le vent.

-Ho ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, les deux ahuris ? Ca veut dire qu'on a pas d'endroit où crécher dans cette forêt de mes deux, ça veut aussi dire qu'on va se faire bouffer par toute les bêtes sauvages qui traînent dans ce coin pourri perdu au milieu de…

-Haaa ! Tu m'énerves, Sarutobi !

Asuma fit volte-face et jaugea Anko, sévère. La jeune femme faisait bien une tête en moins que lui, pourtant elle lui jeta un regard hautement supérieur qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Si c'était possible, bien entendu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je te signale, au passage, que c'est moi qui me tue les neurones depuis quatre heures à trouver notre pu… notre chemin ! Et vous deux, vous avez à peine bougé vos fesses pour m'aider !

-N'importe quoi, râla Anko. Moi je t'ai aider à… à prendre la carte !

-Mon Dieu ! Tu as dû être exténuée après une tâche d'une telle ampleur, railla Asuma en déchirant le plan.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'exclama soudain Kakashi en attrapant les petits morceaux de papier déchirés.

Asuma en aurait arraché sa barbe.

-Mais bordeeeeeeeeel ! Impossible de faire équipe avec deux asociaux dans votre genre ! ragea-t-il en donnant un coup de pieds dans un caillou.

Anko et Kakashi se regardèrent.

-Laisse le dans son cinéma, si ça lui plaît… lâcha Kakashi, insensible aux cris et aux jurons de son coéquipier. On devrait peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à cette carte.

-Ouais, si l'autre abruti arrête de brailler comme un porc qu'on égorge…

Ce fut au tour du ninja copieur de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand Asuma reprit connaissance, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Kurenai pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Il se prit à sourire en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire lorsqu'il rentrerait enfin de cette mission de malheur. En parlant de la mission…

Il se mit dans une position assise. La nuit avait déjà enveloppé la forêt et les étoiles brillaient. Son regard se posa sur le feu de camps que ses compagnons avaient fait alors qu'il ronflait. La petite –très petite- troupe s'était installée sur le rivage d'un petit lac entouré de végétation (des arbres, entre autres…).

Le camp était silencieux, mis à part le crépitement du feu qui envoyait des étincelles vers le ciel étoilé. De temps en temps, un éclat vif filait dans la nuit (une étoile filante !). Anko était assise en indien à terre et observait la lune partiellement cachée par de sombres nuages noirs. Kakashi, assis sur un rocher qui la surplombait, était caché par l'ombre, mais Asuma aurait juré qu'il dormait. On ne distinguait que sa tignasse argentée dans l'obscurité.

Tignasse qui se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Anko suivit son regard tandis qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur son visage.

-Ha tu te réveilles enfin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Kakashi sauta de son perchoir.

-Tu étais tellement énervé que tu as cogné ta tête contre un arbre. Tu t'es évanoui.

Asuma éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-En fait, on n'était pas perdu, continua le shinobi. La rivière dont tu parlais, on ne l'a pas traversée parce qu'on la longeait.

-Quel abruti ! s'esclaffa Anko. Tu sais qu'on a faillit ne pas trouver de quoi manger tellement tu as fait fuir les animaux en criant ?

Le fumeur se leva en grognant et tripota ses poches. Kakashi lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion, l'air désolé.

-Désolé, vieux…

-Où sont mes cigarettes ?

-Je les ai jetés à la flotte.

-KOUA ?! REPETUNPEUSKETADI ?!

-J'ai jeté tes conneries à l'eau.

Asuma en aurait hurlé de rage. Ne la mords pas, mon grand, lui souffla une petite voix –celle de Kurenai- à l'intérieur de lui.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le feu s'éteignit. Pourtant, aucun des trois ninja de Konoha n'avait fermé l'œil (sauf Kakashi, peut-être un peu). Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient essayé de s'endormir. Il fallait être prêt à écraser l'ennemi.

Anko, qui était bien d'accord avec cette idée, aiguisait ses kunai avec gourmandise.

-On n'y voit rien du tout ! râla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? rétorqua Asuma qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le coup des cigarettes. On a pas besoin de lumière nous…

Anko le fusilla du regard et partit faire son feu toute seule. Asuma s'assit en soupirant, à côté de Kakashi.

-Elle est infernale, souffla-t-il à ce dernier.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Quand on a un sale caractère agressif et barbare comme…

-Hé la loque puante ! J'ai mal entendu ou tu veux vraiment que je te… ? cria la voix de la « barbare ».

-Tu vois ?

Asuma hocha la tête, pas convaincu pour autant.

* * *

Voilà un premier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
